


The beginning of the end

by Tupolev



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Roots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tupolev/pseuds/Tupolev
Summary: The foundation of Roots and Danzo's uprising.





	The beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

> Read it with Naruto shippuden OST - Hatred  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vHL3m4PxSlE

 

Sounds of heavy footstep passed back and forth, sound of muttering past behind a reinforce door, angry muttering and outburst. It sounded like shouting but it was hard to tell. After a while it quiet down, liked a calm before the storm.

  
The door slammed open.

  
"Blind fools, how could they pick him over me!?" Danzo shouted,  
"How could even the Tobirama sensie do this to me, he above all knows what must be done, for the safety of the village! How could he do this!?",

The shouting continued, harshly and aggressively,

-"I expected the fire lord to act on his whim because, he is an inbreed buffoon, but all the rest?! Weak minded fools!-

  
I will show them of what must be done!"

  
Suddently a dark flicker spaced in Danzo left eye. It was like a suddenly flash, which you could'nt see clearly of who or what it was. You could only see small figure of it in the dark, like it was using something to keep it hidden.

  
The dark figure started to speak in clear and somewhat defensive manner.

"- Danzo-sama! Are you alright, what happen in there?" The unknown figure said, worried sick.

  
"It's none of your place to know of what transpired in there. -You should have learned you place by now, all you need to know is that the plan has to be modified." Danzo answered,

  
"-But be calm my friend, clearly this is not the last time we will have say in this matter-

I already manage to make some adjustment at least by Sarutobi's decleration to the Hokage position."

They know he is too soft minded to the task that must be done, but with this nonsense of the Will of Fire, and the generation to come. He will be a good face outwardly, while i hide in the dark and make sure to secure the future-"

  
"-beside he will be a good example when his ideology, he so much defend will fail."

Danzo took a deep breath, and contintued,

  
"-The leaves of Konoha will halter and rot, unless we do that, that none other will.

  
Come, Kagi. We got preperations to make."

The dark aura hiding the figure suddently started to dim down, while it step into dim glooming light in the vast secluded hallway.

  
It was a man, with dark hair, with a kind but very sad expression on his face. But none could escape to miss those eyes....

  
The dark red depht of the cursed Uchiha eyes.


End file.
